a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 2,5-di-lower-alkyl-3,4-disubstituted-furans.
B. Description of the Prior Art
The species, 2,5-dimethyl-3,4-diacetylfuran and 2,5-dimethyl-3,4-di-(2-hydroxy-2-propyl)furan, are disclosed in Belgian Patent No. 812,999, granted Sept. 30, 1974. Novitskii et al., Zh. Obshch. Khim. 34 (8), 2568 (1964) disclose 2,5-dimethyl-3,4-bis-hydroxymethylfuran.